


No Sleep Tonight

by FuryRed



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a big presentation in the morning, so he really should be getting a good night’s sleep. But sometimes it’s hard to fall asleep when there’s an attractive man in the bed next to you…</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Planned to write a short bit of smut, accidentally wrote 2000+ words. 
> 
> My first post, so try to be kind :)

 

 

Charles had always had trouble sleeping.

He’d always had an active mind- always thinking, always talking too much, and too fast, and too often. Charles supposed it was just his nature- to be constantly flitting through whirring thoughts, jumping from one idea to the next with giddy abandon. He also supposed an overactive thought-process was probably a requirement for being a professor.

And then of course there was the fact that he was a telepath. Yes, that almost certainly contributed towards his turbulent mind, because even on those seldom occasions when his thoughts were quiet it didn’t mean other people’s minds were too. He didn’t even have to be looking for it- he could be consciously trying to keep out of other people’s thoughts- but even so he would catch glimpses just by skimming across the surface.

Like now, for example. He was supposed to be sleeping, but as much as he tried to clear his mind he couldn’t stop it turning, couldn’t help but pick up on the vibrant thoughts of others in the next building, down the street, driving past in cars…

But perhaps on this occasion it would be wrong to blame his telepathy for being the reason why Charles could not sleep. No, perhaps it had less to do with the telepathy and more to do with the warm presence pressed up against his back.

“Go to sleep, Charles”, Erik murmured, shifting in his relaxed state and pressing closer to Charles, breathing against the skin on the back of his neck.

Charles wriggled in Erik’s grasp, snuggling further under the covers and pressing back into him. There were a few moments of silence, and then:

“Go to sleep, Charles. I can feel you thinking from here”.

“I’m trying”, Charles lied. “You know it’s not so easy to just switch off when I can hear you humming the theme tune to ‘The Flintstones’ in your head”.

“Then don’t listen”.

“How could I not? It’s adorable”.

Erik chuckled and reached his arm around Charles’ waist, tracing his hand across the point of his hip and coming to rest with his palm placed on the lower part of Charles’ stomach.

It was a chaste embrace, and it shouldn’t have been that thrilling, but being with Erik like this was still relatively new to Charles and so he found himself getting hot regardless, especially when Erik traced his fingertips down further still until they trailed over the thin fabric of his boxer shorts and ghosted around his growing member.

“I thought you wanted me to sleep?” Charles asked, though sleep was suddenly the furthest thing from his mind at this point.

“I do. I wouldn’t read too much into this- it’s just for comfort, I’m not trying to fuck you”.

“No?”

“No. And if it helps clear things up…” At that, Erik removed his hand from where it rested above Charles’ crotch and moved it up to the more neutral territory of his upper torso over his t-shirt.

“Go to sleep, Charles, you have an important presentation in the morning, and I know how grumpy you get when you haven’t had enough sleep”.

“I’m not grumpy…” Charles sulked.

A few more moments passed in silence, save for the steady breathing of Erik and the slightly more laboured breathing of Charles. Charles wasn’t really one for silence though- in spoken words or in thoughts- so after spending a short while wondering what Erik was thinking now he decided he couldn’t resist finding out- using the opportunity to take a peek into Erik’s mind.

 _“Go to sleep, Charles”_ , was all that greeted him.

Oh, this just wouldn’t do.

Charles removed his hand from where it was curled against his chest and reached behind him, moving swiftly down Erik’s bare torso and planting his grasp firmly over Erik’s briefs against the outline of his cock.

A low groan left Erik’s lips, which Charles’ took as victory.

“What are you doing, Charles?” Erik murmured.

“Oh I wouldn’t read too much into this Erik, it’s just for comfort, I’m not trying to fuck you”.

Erik uttered a quiet curse, and a louder one when Charles reached his hand into Erik’s briefs fully and took hold of his long cock, sliding his hand up and down slowly as Erik grew harder in his grip.

“Charles…” Erik said, warningly.

“You want me to sleep? I for one think this would be a great help”, Charles interjected.

“You want me to fuck you to sleep?” Erik asked, breathing hard where his mouth rested against Charles’ neck and beginning to nibble slightly on his earlobe.

 _“Yes please”_ , was the answer that echoed through Erik’s mind.

Another curse, in German this time, but despite his protestations Erik was listening- pulling away from Charles briefly to throw the blankets off of both of them as he climbed on top of Charles, sitting over his stomach with his knees bracketing Charles’ torso.

“We do this, and then you’ll go to sleep right? No second rounds”, Erik stated accusingly, pressing his index finger into Charles’ chest.

“I promise, darling”, Charles responded, smiling sweetly with only a hint of smugness, with his right hand up in a mock swear.

“Take your clothes off”, Erik instructed, rising up on his knees over Charles.

“You know, I’m really tired, I don’t think I have the energy to take my clothes off- I think you’re going to have to do it for me …”

Erik stopped still, scowling down at Charles.

“You…” Erik growled.

Charles laughed, grinning up at Erik brightly.

 _“Come on, undress me, I know you want to…”_ Charles projected into Erik’s mind, taking time to press a few images there too of their previous encounters- Charles and Erik kissing in the shower, Charles pinned under Erik and gasping as Erik fucked him breathless, Charles on his knees with Erik’s cock in his mouth…

Erik’s eyelids fluttered as he let out a small moan before coming back to himself. Glaring down at Charles in mild annoyance he opened his mouth to protest, but already he could feel his arousal deepening and overriding all other senses, and he knew Charles could feel it too.

Erik reached down and briskly pulled up Charles’ t-shirt, pulling it over Charles’ head and throwing it over the side of the bed. He rolled to the side off of Charles before quickly pulling off his own briefs and casting them in the same direction.

Crawling back over to Charles, Erik knelt between Charles’ legs, pushing them apart briskly. He reached up and firmly grasped Charles’ boxers before pulling them down and off in one swift motion.

Looking up after that point was a mistake, because one glance at Charles’ victorious grin and suddenly Erik’s scowl was back.

“Oh come on, lighten up Erik”, Charles laughed playfully from his position lying back on the bed, his blue eyes glittering mischievously. “You really hate to lose, don’t you?”

“I am not losing”, Erik muttered through gritted teeth. “You think you’re getting what you want, but you’re wrong”.

“Is that so?”

Charles sat up and leaned forward, coming to a stop just inches away from Erik’s face. He turned his head to the side and drew closer, trailing his lips across Erik’s jawline and down the side of his neck, Erik’s stubble prickling against Charles’ soft lips. Charles’ hands came to rest against Erik’s chest, feeling the firm muscle beneath and tracing gently down towards his stomach. His lips moved back across Erik’s face, reaching for his mouth, only for Erik to pull away sharply.

“I’m not kissing you”.

“What?? Why not?” Charles asked incredulously.

“Because that’s not what we agreed”, Erik responded calmly, looking down at Charles with cool green eyes. “You wanted me to fuck you- to tire you out so you could go to sleep. No one said anything about kissing”.

“Oh, come on!” Charles protested, gripping Erik’s biceps and gazing up at him longingly, pouting ever so slightly in the manner that he knew Erik secretly found endearing.

“No kissing”, Erik stated.

“No?”

“No. Do you still want to do this or not?”, Erik asked.

Charles let out a huge sigh and flopped back on the bed, pressing his hands against his face and closing his eyes. “Yessssss…” he groaned.

Charles heard the drawer next to the bed opening, no doubt as a result of Erik’s powers seen as he hadn’t moved at all. Charles flinched when he felt a cold object suddenly drop onto his stomach, opening his eyes to see the small metal container of lube that now rested there.

Erik flashed a predatory grin, looking at Charles with half-lidded eyes as he languidly dipped his fingers into the lube before beginning to stroke his own cock.

Charles was still pouting as Erik coated the fingers of his other hand in lube and moved them down between Charles’ legs.

“Come on, baby, open your legs a little- let me see”, Erik murmured, tracing his fingers along the inside of Charles’ thigh.

Charles turned his head to the side and gazed off over the side of the bed, sulking and deliberately avoiding Erik’s eyes, but he opened his legs regardless.

“That’s better”, Erik said as he reached down and slowly began to trace the muscle around Charles’ entrance before sliding one finger inside, whilst also floating the container of lube back over to the bedside table with his powers.

In moments Erik had inserted a second finger, scissoring them both as he worked to open Charles up, and Charles couldn’t help but huff a breath and bite his lip as Erik’s graceful fingers brushed against his prostate, his own cock hardening further where it rested against his stomach.

When he was satisfied that Charles was ready Erik removed his fingers and shifted forward slightly, taking his cock in hand and lightly brushing it against Charles’ entrance. He was about to press himself inside when he felt a foot come up and push against his shoulder, stopping him moving closer.

“Actually”, Charles said, “I changed my mind. I think I’d rather just go to sleep”.

“What?” Erik blinked, staring down at Charles with his hand still on his now painfully-erect cock, braced against Charles’ ass.

“I’m just really sleepy”, Charles responded, adding a fake yawn for good measure. “And I don’t feel like having sex with someone who doesn’t even want to kiss me”, he added with a slight smirk, looking up at Erik with eyes widened in mock innocence.

A flurry of emotions passed quickly over Erik’s normally stoic face- confusion, annoyance, frustration, but still in the depths of it all- affection. He had become accustomed to Charles’ gentle teasing, and although he liked to pretend it infuriated him- and sometimes there was no need for pretence in that respect- no matter how annoying Charles tried to be, Erik couldn’t help but, well, love him in spite of it, and often because of it.

Of course, some of Charles’ games were more frustrating than others. There was a difference between lightly ribbing Erik over a game of chess and the situation they found themselves in now, where Erik was left starved- tightly coiled with arousal, desperate to bury himself inside his boyfriend but being denied that sweet release.

“You can be really cruel sometimes, you know that?” Erik deadpanned. “And such a fucking prick-tease”.

 _“But you love me for it”_ , Charles projected, smiling softly with warm affection as he gazed at Erik.

_“I do”._

_“Then kiss me”._

Compliance was swift- Erik leaned forward over Charles, opening his mouth slightly as he settled his lips over Charles’, Charles quickly reciprocating and sliding his tongue inside of Erik’s mouth. Erik rested down on his forearms, pressing the full weight of his body into Charles and surrounding him completely as he deepened the kiss. The room was quiet save for the sounds of rain just beginning to fall outside the open bedroom window, punctuated by occasional soft moans from both men, slowly turning more desperate as Erik’s member rubbed up against Charles’ ass and Erik’s stomach pressed against Charles’ cock.

After a long kiss that left them both breathless Erik pulled away slightly, rising up on his forearms to stare down at Charles, his lips curving in an affectionate smile.

“Satisfied?” Erik asked.

“Not even close”, Charles replied, breathing hard and staring at Erik with wide and longing eyes.

Erik gave a short laugh, before pulling back from Charles further and returning to his earlier position- one hand resting gently on Charles’ bended knee, the other gripping the base of his cock and angling it towards Charles’ entrance.

Now it was Erik’s turn to tease- brushing the tip of his cock against Charles’ ass, moving his other hand to firmly grip Charles’ member as he ran his thumb over the head. Charles groaned and lolled his head back against the pillow, his hips jutting forward involuntarily as spikes of pleasure began to pulse through his body.

This continued for far too long for Charles’ liking.

“Erik, would you please just fuck me”, Charles begged finally, looking up at Erik in naked desperation.

At last, the time for games was over. Erik gripped Charles by the hips as he pressed forward and pushed his cock in- making Charles feel every inch, leaning over Charles until his member was buried to the hilt and his face was level with Charles’, looking deeply into his eyes before dipping his head down to kiss Charles once again.

Their faces stayed together almost the entire time as Erik’s hips began to rock forward at a steady pace whilst his mouth pressed against Charles’ lips or grazed his jaw or nuzzled into his neck. Charles’ moans grew more frantic as Erik picked up the pace, and louder still as Erik wrapped a large hand around Charles’ cock and began to jerk him as he rocked forward. Erik’s breathing grew ragged as he neared climax, but he helped Charles off first- jerking him onto Charles’ own stomach before sliding his cock from Charles’ ass and finishing in the same place, coating Charles’ abdomen with a sticky layer of come.

Erik leaned forward once more, planting a simple kiss on Charles’ lips before crawling off the bed and retreating to the bathroom in search of something to use to clean them up. By the time he returned Charles was sleeping soundly, laying back against the pillow with his head flopped to one side.

Erik couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight, taking care to clean Charles off with a damp cloth before gently covering him with a blanket and sliding under the covers next to him. Charles shifted as Erik pulled him into his arms, opening his eyes slightly and furrowing his brow in his sleep-addled state.

“Go to sleep, Charles”, Erik said softly, pressing a kiss to Charles forehead.

Charles did as he was told, just this once.


End file.
